


DAY 15: CHILDHOOD

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [15]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Childhood, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: On their wedding day, Donghun remembers their childhood.





	DAY 15: CHILDHOOD

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15~  
> Today's the worst one by difference, I'm really sorry.

"I do" Jun said.

"Ok it's done, you two can kiss now" the officiant announced.   
Jun looked at him on the eyes and got closer, his smile was blinding, his eyes were shimmering, probably mimicking his; with an almost shy expression Jun got closer and finally kissed him. Donghun memories invaded his mind, going back to where everything had started.

 

Donghun was just one year old when his mom's best friend had her child. Junhee, that was his name. His and Junhee's mom told him that he had to protect Jun cause he was the oldest, at that time Donghun didn't quite understand what they were saying but in just a few years he understood. Donghun was 7 and four months when Junhee celebrated his 6th anniversary at school. Donghun was happy, he had been celebrating Jun's birthday for 8 years and he enjoyed as if it was his, but that day something changed. Junhee was happily showing his classmates his mom's present, it was a pinkish cap with a peach embroided on it. Donghun thought it was cute and that it matched Junhee's personality.

"It's girly take it off boys shouldn't wear this stuff" an older boy from Donghun's class forcefully took Jun's cap off while mocking him. Junhee being the innocent boy he was looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to do.

"But my mom gave it to me, it's my present and I really really like it. Please give it back"

The older boy kept making fun of Jun and that was not gonna happen, not under Donghun's watch. Donghun pushed the boy against the wall and used this moment of confusion to take the cap and give it back to Junhee "You're not going to bother my Junhee anymore. If I see you talking to him again I'm going to kick you again" he said holding a serious stare. Junhee was almost scared, but it faded when Donghun turned to him with the gentlest smile "Let's go out, moms are waiting for us". That night Junhee let Donghun blow the candles of his cake with him and when they begged their moms to let Donghun sleep at Jun's, Donghun hugged him to sleep.

Junhee was 10 and 8 months when Donghun celebrated his 11th birthday. The eldest had decided that he wanted a birthday party with his friends from school and he also invited Jun. At first he thought he would feel left out, because though they were just one year a part, Junhee didn't go to class with them, but Donghun made sure he was with him the whole day.

When Donghun was 14 when he realized what being a teen ment, Junhee was only 13 when he realized it too. They were now in different buildings of the school and Donghun wasn't able to protect Jun. As the year went by, the eldest made more and more friends, being the social butterfly he was, his social circle expanded immensely now that he wasn't focused on Junhee 24/7. The youngest also made a few friends, but now that Donghun wasn't there to protect him older guys used that opportunity to chase him every now and then. However, whenever the two would meet Junhee always found an excuse for his bruises.

It wasn't until Donghun was 16 that he realized what was happening. They weren't kids anymore and he beat the crap out of Junhee's bullies. From that day no one dare to touch him anymore. That night Jun cured Donghun's knuckles and the oldest gifted him his first kiss.

 

  
The married couple stopped the kiss and smiled sweetly to the other. Junhee couldn't believe that he actually married Donghun, though his mom always told him that they were fated. He loved him ever since he was a child, they grew up together, learned everything about life together and shared everything with the other.

 

 


End file.
